


Smitten

by jenfurlee (orphan_account)



Series: Westfall Family Fics [5]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jenfurlee
Summary: Franky and Bridget help their son navigate through the terrifying world of middle school, puberty, and girls.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt idea, SugarsweetRomantic! Hope you like it!

Talking to girls had always been Franky’s strong-suit from early on in her life. Flirting had come easy as reciting the alphabet. It was mostly due to her air of confidence that she exuded without even trying. The moment puberty hit her early, it was like the world had finally started to make sense. Her energy was overpowering to anyone she chose to set her sights on, straight or not. Unfortunately, her son was not so lucky.  
  
Bridget and Franky sat in their car waiting outside to pick Nolan from the 7th grade. Their boy had shot up several inches in the course of the year leaving any pair of pants small enough to fit his waist just a millimeter or two short above his shoes. He refused to cut his hair, instead preferring to wear it long and shaggy in his face. Franky silently noted the way he was constantly flicking it around like a member of a boyband. He was handsome, but still the slightest bit awkward. His voice was shaky and squeaked at the most in opportune times, and anytime Ellie would giggle, he would hide out in his room for the remainder of the evening silently wallowing in his own angst. They had a pre-teen on their hands, and nothing on earth had prepared the two mothers for life with a hormonal boy.  
  
Nolan had glanced towards their car three times in the last five minutes, but he stayed posted next to his group of friends. Impatiently, Franky tapped her hand against the steering wheel.  
  
“What the hell is he doing? He sees us here,” She scoffed.  
  
“Just give him another minute,” Bridget said glancing at the clock. They were due at the orthodontist in fifteen minutes for Nolan to finally get his braces off after two years of the torture. One would think he would be dashing towards the car, but instead, he continued to chat happily with the group of classmates.  
  
“That’s it,” Franky grumbled honking the horn abruptly causing Ellie to giggle from the backseat. Nolan glanced towards the car horrified as the group laughed lightly. He marched with his back slung over his shoulders, and his eyes on the concrete as he made his way to the car on his walk of shame.  
  
“He’s gonna be mad at youuuu,” she sung. Anything that would irritate her older brother  
  
immediately made her happy. “He’s got a crush on that girl in the blue, Mia Jacobs. He thinks she’s ‘so cute’,” she mocked like the immature nine year old she was.  
  
“I was coming!” Nolan opened the door and tossed his bag inside.  
  
“Sure didn’t like it the way you were talking to that girl. Do you want to get that metal out  
  
of your mouth or not, Romeo?” Franky teased with her head tossed back over her shoulder. Nolan’s face went from angst to anger in 2.5 seconds. He glared at Ellie who was smiling like the cat who finally ate the canary.  
  
“You little brat!” He yelled towards her slumping into his seat and slamming the door.  
  
“Nolan, ignore your mother, and please don’t call your sister a brat,” Bridget warned in her calming voice. Bridget gave Franky “the look” that required no further explanation. It was “the look” that meant, shut your mouth before you royally piss off your son for the next century. Nolan sighed loudly crossing his arms over his chest, and starting out the window. 

When Nolan went back for his appointment, Ellie also went back to get her teeth cleaned, leaving both mums to sit patiently in the waiting room. Franky sat in silence waiting for “the talk” that usually followed “the look”.

“Darling, I love you, but we need to work on some sensitivity training,” Bridget shook her head.

“What did I do?” Franky pouted placing her hands over her chest defensively.

“You embarrassed Nolan in front of his crush,” Bridget explained patting her knee lightly. Her wife was a cunning intellectual, but sometimes she was just plain clueless.

“So? Isn’t that our job?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Not if you don’t want him to grow up resenting us for the rest of his life.”

“Touche, doc. Alright, continue, I’m listening.”

“He’s a twelve year old boy. His body is going through changes, and he’s surrounded by women twenty-four seven.”

“Isn’t that what he’s got your brother for? The boy stuff?”

“This isn’t even about the boy stuff. It’s the big L word.”

“Lesbians?” Franky cocked her head sideways utterly confused. Bridget buried her head in her hands in dismay.

“Love, Franky. Love. For the first time, Nolan is realizing he likes someone, and he has no idea what to do,” Bridget’s voice was lined with concern for their growing boy.

“That’s easy, talk to her. Boom. Problem solved,” the brunette shrugged.

“Have you ever thought that just maybe, chatting to girls might not be as easy for Nolan as it is for you?” Franky paused in thought. “How many girls have you gone out with in your life?” Bridget knew what a loaded question it was.

“Uhhh, I don’t think you want to know the answer to that Gidge,”

“Exactly. Baby, I mean this in the nicest way possible, but have and always will be a flirt. It comes as natural as breathing to you.” Franky pouted, her bottom lip jutting out slightly. “That’s just not our Nolan. He’s like a fish trying to fly.” After several moments in deep thought, Franky wrapped her arm around her wife kissing her temple softly.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered like a sad puppy. “I’ll try to be more sensitive to his feelings,” she promised before leaning in to steal a kiss on her lips. It was at that moment that the kids excited the office into the waiting area to their smooching mothers.

“Do you two ever stop?” Ellie asked shaking her head with an eyeroll. Their mums were always stealing kisses from one another any chance they could get.

“Never. Ellie we need to reschedule your next visit, you two can head to the car. We’ll just be a few,” Bridget winked quickly to her wife before ushering their daughter towards the front desk. Franky and Nolan walked towards the exit.

“Let’s see those pearly whites, dude,” Franky patted his back. Nolan forced a smile causing Franky to whistle her appreciation. Nolan continued to walk with his hands shoved in his pockets. “Nolan, I’m sorry about earlier. I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that. I promise I’ll never do that again.” Nolan shrugged as they made their way towards the car. “What’s her name?”

“Mia. She’s in 8th grade. She’s in band too.” Nolan had been playing the drums since 5th grade, which shocked them all that someone so quiet would pick such a loud instrument. He was good.

“An older woman, eh? Looks like we’ve got more in common than you think,” she winked causing her son to blush. “Can I give you one piece of advice?” She leaned against the car as if she was going to tell him a secret. Surprisingly, the boy leaned in too. “Never call a girl hot, that’s amateur. You tell her she’s beautiful.”

“Really?” Nolan asked. Franky nodded in response opening before opening the door for her son before getting into the car herself.

“Absolutely. Be a gentleman, hold the door open, pull her chair out. All that stuff,” she said as she leaned into the front seat retrieving a bag of caramel popcorn that the blonde boy had been denied for years because of the wretched braces. It was his absolute favorite since he was a young boy. Franky would sneak bags of the sweet treat into the house, and only break it out when his sister was asleep. The two of them would sit on the living room floor for ages tossing pieces back and forth into each other’s mouths when Franky was home on maternity leave. A majority of the pieces would end up scattered all over the floor, but it never stopped them from trying.

“Thought you might like this to celebrate.”

“Thanks, mum,” he smiled genuinely at her opening the bag and bringing a few pieces to his mouth, chewing loudly. “How...How do you know if they like you back?” he asked quietly. Franky couldn’t help but smile at the question.

“It’s all in the way she looks at you.” She asked as she turned to face the back seat. “You know how I can tell your mum likes me? I catch her looking at me when she thinks I’m not watching, and she gets this goofy smile on her face,” the brunette explained, her lips curling up into a soft grin.

“Uh, you do the same thing to her, but like ten times worse, mum,” Nolan teased. Franky nodded emphatically in agreement.

“I know… And that’s the way I’ve looked at her since the day I met her, and she still takes my breath away. If she looks at you like that, that’s how you know she likes you.” Franky noticed Bridget and Ellie walking towards the car. She nodded towards the bag of popcorn opening her mouth. Nolan’s first shot bounced off of her cheek flying onto the floor. The next shout Nolan took effortlessly tipped into her mouth causing them to laugh loudly. “We’ve still got it!”

“Thanks, mum.” He muttered shyly. “You’re really good at all this girl stuff.”

“Don’t worry, stud. You’ll get there someday. Until then, you’ve got the world’s most qualified parents in the world. One of the few perks of having two mums, eh?” Nolan shook his head rolling his eyes with a small smile on his braceless teeth. Instantly Franky’s breath was gone as she noticed how much older he looked. He was definitely not their little boy anymore, but he was shaping up to be a pretty fine young man. How on earth did they get so lucky?


End file.
